Robin Atkin Downes
Robin Atkin Downes (1976 - ) Movie Deaths *''All Star Superman (2011)'' https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_minor_DC_Comics_characters#Solaris Solaris: Destroyed by Superman (Jamie Denton) *''Batman Vs Robin'' (2015; animated) [[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Court_of_Owls Court of Owls] Grandmaster]: See: Grey Griffin. *''Batman: Bad Blood (2016; animated)'' [Mad Hatter]: Killed by a system overload caused in the ensuing battle between Batman's (Jason O'Mara) allies and Talia Al Ghul (Morena Baccarin) 's henchmen halting the process. The overload causes his head to explode. *''Electrocutioner: When Electrocutioner was about to kill Robin (Stuart Allan), he was shot in the back by Damian Wayne's clone Heretic (Travis Willingham). *Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016)'' [Doomsday]: Providing the vocal effects for the CGI monster Doomsday, Robin is killed after being impaled through the chest with a Kryptonite spear by Henry Cavill. TV Deaths *''Babylon 5: Phoenix Rising (1998)'' [Byron]: Commits suicide (along with his followers) by incinerating himself by firing on a chemical spill, igniting it. *''Charmed: Chick Flick (2000)'' [Demon of Illusion]: is killed when the tape of the movie when he was Antagonizing was destroyed by Shannen Doherty. *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Trespass (2009; animated'' [Pantoran Guard]:Impaled by a spear from a Talz Soldier while protecting Chairman Chi Cho (Brian George). *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lethal Trackdown (2010; animated)'' [Castas]: Shot by Aurra Sing (voiced by Jaime King) while speaking to Fong Do (voiced by James Arnold Taylor). *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Supply Lines (2010; animated)'' [Cham Syndulla/Jedi Master Ima-Gun Di]: "Jedi Master Ima-Gun Di" is gunned by many battle droids (voiced by Matthew Wood) in order to buy the Twi'lek refugees to escape. "Cham Sydulla" lives. *''Thundercats: Ramlak Rising (2011; animated)'' [Koinelius Tunar]: Supposeley died after being dragged into the sand of sea while attempting to killed Ramlak. *''Thundercats: Native Son (2012; animated)'' [Javan]: Revealed to have died sometime before the events, he and his clan passed on to the next life after his Son: tygra (Matthew Mercer) forgives him and breaks the curse. *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: A Knight to Remember (2011; animated)'' [Sir Cyrus]: Killed by Vilgax (James Remar)! *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crisis at the Heart ''(2013; animated) Clovis: Let's himself fall to his death because Anakin Skywalker(Matt Lanter) couldn't pull both him and Padme Amedila(Catherine Taber). Not before telling her, he sorry for what happened. *''Criminal Minds: It Takes a Village (2011)'' [Lachlan McDermott]: Shot to death by Ursula Brooks. *''Voltron: Legendary Defender: Tears of the Balmera (2016; animated'' [Haxus]: Fell from over the edge by Rover. Video Game Deaths *''Star Wars Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' (2003) [Sarkli]: Shot down by "Han Solo" (voiced by Lex Lang) during a series of explosions in the bunker. *''Halo 2'' (2004) [Prophet of Regret]: Beaten to death by Steve Downes. His body is later reanimated by Dee Bradley Baker. *''Haunting Ground'' (2005) [Lorenzo Belli]: Burned to death after Cornelia Hayes O'Herlihy and Hewie cause Robin to fall into a pit of lava. *''Killer7'' (2005) [Hiro Kasai]: Falls to his death after being forced to jump off a building by Steven Jay Blum. *''Gears of War'' (2006) [Minh Young Kim]: Stabbed in the stomach with a sword by Dee Bradley Baker as John DiMaggio looks on. *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' (2006) [Jonathan]: Shot to death during a shootout while shielding David Hayter. *''Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow'' (2007) [Spec Ops soldier/Dane Bishop/Boomer]: The "Spec Ops soldier" dies of his gunshot wounds while talking to James Arnold Taylor. "Boomer" is accidentally killed when a piece of debris impales him after he detonates explosives. "Dane Bishop" survives the game. *''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune'' (2007) [Atoq Navarro]: Sinked by Nolan North with a treasure and drowns. *''F.E.A.R. 3'' (2011) [Sergeant Michael Becket]: Dies from a bodily explosion after being possessed by Peter Lurie. *''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' (2011) [Talbot]: Shot to death by Nolan North; his body then falls into the crumbling city. *''Asura's Wrath'' (2012) [Yasha]: Heart torn out by Robin himself so that he can transplant this to Liam O'Brien; he dies shortly after the final confrontation with Liam. *''The Last of Us'' (2013) [Robert]: Executed by Annie Wersching via gunshot to the head in retaliation for double crossing her and Troy Baker on an arms deal. *''Game of Thrones: Iron From Ice'' (2014) [Gregor Forrester]: Stabbed in the chest during a fight with Frey soldiers as Daniel Kendrick looks on in horror. *''Game of Thrones: A Nest of Vipers'' (2015) [Duncan Tuttle]: If he is revealed to have betrayed House Forrester, the player can choose whether or not Russ Bain executes him for his treason. *''Game of Thrones: The Ice Dragon'' (2015) [Andros]: Execution by beheading for treason. *''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' (2015) [Kazuhira Miller]: A timeline at the end of the game reveals that Robin was killed (presumably by Troy Baker/Patric Zimmerman) more than two decades after the events of the game, in order for Cam Clarke to pose as Robin during the events of Metal Gear Solid (1998). *''Uncharted 4: A Thief's End'' (2016) [Hector Alcazar]: Killed (off-screen) in a shoot-out, sometime before the game begins. He only appeared in a flashback when Troy Baker makes a false story, and his death is mentioned when Warren Kole reveals it to Nolan North. *''Batman: The Enemy Within (2017)'' [The Riddler]: Shot in the neck with a toxic dart by an off-screen sniper (later revealed to be Valarie Rae Miller) while being interrogated by Troy Baker. Web Series Deaths * Meet the Spy (2009) [BLU Medic]: Chopped in the throat by Dennis Bateman. * Meet the Pyro (2012) [BLU Medic]: Burned by Dennis Bateman. Gallery Robin Atkin Downes (3).PNG|Robin Atkin Downes' animated death (right) in Batman: Bad Blood Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:Stage Actors Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by falling Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Deaths in the Criminal Minds Universe Category:Death scenes in video game Category:People who died in Zack Snyder Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Child Actors Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:1976 Births Category:English actors and actresses Category:Video Game Stars Category:Batman cast members Category:Superman Cast Members Category:Charmed cast members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Suicide Squad Cast Members Category:Angel Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Fantastic Four Cast Members Category:Babylon 5 cast members Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Get over Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:Halo Cast Members Category:Deaths in Charmed Category:Saints Row Cast Members Category:Mortal Kombat video game cast members Category:Gears of War cast members Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Cartoon Network Stars Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death in the Cartoon Network universe Category:Frozen Cast Members Category:Amityville Horror Cast Members